


U turn

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine has taken the wrong path





	U turn

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Gwaine watched his phone again… No messages, no calls… It had been two days and Merlin hadn’t answered any of his messages. 

  


That was it. It was how it would end… With a message without an answer, an abrupt ending to a story that shouldn’t have started in the first place.

  


Gwaine remembered that day when that young boy had bumped into him in the middle of the street. 

  


They weren’t meant to be together… Merlin was young, joyful, luminous… Gwaine was older, moody and dark sometimes. 

  


But they got along… really well. And soon, all too soon, Merlin had wormed his way into Gwaine’s life. Gwaine had only had flings, he loved to flirt, to conquer and tired easily after that. Merlin was different, though and Gwaine didn’t tire of their relationship.

  


It could have lasted forever, it could have been a story to tell but Gwaine’s fears and insecurities finally got the best of him. He was afraid of his feeling growing deeper for the boy, he was afraid of what it could me to commit himself, he was afraid of being abandoned by that younger man… 

  


So he was the one to take his distances. He stopped answering Merlin’s messages, he saw him less often, he controlled all his gestures not to be too affectionate. Merlin felt something was amiss but Gwaine was fool enough not to stop.

  


It all ended when Gwaine had spotted Merlin with another man one night. They were in a pub where Gwaine had come often with Merlin. They weren’t hiding. The other man was as luminous as Merlin. He was his age, too. They were beautiful together and Merlin’s smile was blinding. Gwaine would have been blind not to admit that.

  


It hurt, of course it hurt! Gwaine knew he was responsible. He had been the one distancing himself from Merlin. Deep inside, though, he had to admit that he had hoped Merlin would chase him. He hadn’t. 

  


Gwaine had made the wrong choice, taken the wrong path. And it was too late to turn around. 


End file.
